deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shantae vs Shovel Knight
Intro Wiz: Indie games, some of the most inventive, and creative games out there. Shantae_vs_Shovel_Knight.png|Tacoturtle19 (me! ^_^) Shantae_vs._Shovel_Knight_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime Shantae_(Shantae)_vs._Shovel_Knight_(Shovel_Knight).png|GmeaThe1 Shantae_vs._Shovel_Knight.png|TheDigger1 death_battle__shantae_vs_shovel_knight_by_taurock-da787sl.jpg|Deviantart Shantae_VS_Shovel_Knight.png|UTF Shantae_vs._Shovel_Knight_2.png|Strunton Shovel_Knight_VS_Shantae.png|UTF shovel_knight_vs_shantae__match_claim_by_goldenaura2015-d9zrsvv.jpg|Deviantart Shovel_Knight_VS_Shantae!.png|Zacmariozero Death_Battle_Shovel_Knight_vs_Shantae.jpg|Thegreatjman shovel_knight_vs_shantae_by_wmtruong-da75pp6.png|Deviantart Indie Games by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V2 S vs SK.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Shovel Knight vs. Shantae.jpg|Venage237 Boomstick: These games are not only creative but their characters are too! 'Wiz:like Shovel Knight, the Shovel wielding warrior Boomstick: and Shantae, the half-genie hero. Boomstick: he's wiz and i'm boomstick, Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to see who would win, a death battle. Shantae Please note : I will be using composite Shantae. Meaning she will still have all of her genie powers even though she technically lost them. Wiz: Shantae is a half-genie, and guardian genie of scuttle town, a small peaceful fishing village Boomstick: It was a normal day in scuttle town, untill a hot lady pirate attempts to destroy the world with a weapon of mass destruction, a steam engine. Wait, what? Wiz: Well, it was very technologically advanced for the time Boomstick: So, of course, it was up to Shantae to stop her Weapons Wiz: I'm not sure if this is a weapon, but Shantae's main form of attack is whipping her hair Boomstick: I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair, back and forth! Wiz: Boomstick, no. Shantae also has a variety of magical abilities Boomstick: These range from anything to fireballs to storm clouds! But we'll get into those later. Shantae also has a slingshot, cause why not! Wiz: Shantae also has fighter gear, which allow her to perform powerful attacks that combo into more powerful attacks. These include the fighter's boot, in which she uses to do a double kick upward, the fighter's sash, which allow her to combo from that into a powerful drill kick, the fighter's cuffs, which allow her to charge an elbow ram, and lastly, the fighter's tiara, which allows her to combo from that into a spinning jump, one of her most powerful attacks. Boomstick: She also gets some pirate gear. Remember that hot lady pirate?, well, Shantae gets a lot of her gear. She gets Risky's flint-lock pistol, Risky's boots, which increase her speed, and Risky's pirate hat, which allows her to float down slowly. 'She has a scimitar, which she can slash downward with, and, my favorite, the cannon, which she can blast enemies with from above' Wiz: Lastly, she has potions that restore health, and magic. armor Boomstick: armor? Ha! What armor? Wiz: While Shantae doesn't necessarily have armor, she does have costumes that affect her stats. One of these is her dancer outfit Boomstick: WO HO HOOAH! Wiz: Boomstick shes like, 16 Boomstick who says i can't judge? Besides, is she really going to fight in that? Wiz: While it lowers defense, it doubles her magic Boomstick: "armor" huh? Wiz: She also has a few other outfits. These include the Wagon outfit, ninja outfit, and beach day outfit Boomstick: beach day?!? BEACH DAY!?! Wiz: While it may seem ridiculous, and it halves defense, it also has surprise attacks, like a beach ball Boomstick: The ninja armor raises her speed and magic for a bit of defense. Whats up with this girl and not having protection. OOOhhh i get it. Wiz: her last outfit is the wagon outfit (based on officer wagon from mighty switch force), which allows her to shoot pellets, and raises defense. Boomstick: whew, that's a lot of stuff Wiz: we're just getting started Boomstick: uggghhh you remind me of an infomercial, "but wait, there's more!" abilities Wiz: By performing specific belly dances, Shantae can heal herself transform, and teleport. Boomstick: Really hammerng in that middle-eastern feel. Belly dances, genies, whats next? Wiz:By performing the monkey dance, Shantae can turn into a monkey. While in this form, she can run faster, jump higher, and climb on walls. She can use the monkey bullet, in which she launches herself into enemies, and the monkey claw, which is a slash with her claw. Boomstick: When she performs the elephant dance, she turns into an elephant, capable of destroying giant rocks, and stomping on enemies. HELL YEAH Wiz: The spider dance transforms Shantae into a spider, she can climb walls, and shoot venom, even though most spiders don't even shoot venom. Boomstick: The tinkerbat dance turns Shanate into a tinkerbat, a small, cutless wielding pirate- thing ALSO capable of climbing walls. It also has a battering ram for the times when you just cant wait to go to the bathroom any longer. Too bad you have to play on a GBA to unlock it Wiz: Her mermaid form is exactly what you'd expect it to be, complete movement in water (Shantae can normally only swim on the surface)and is also capable of shooting bubbles Boomstick: The crab dance turns her into, you guessed it, a crab. She can float to the bottom of the ocean, and hide in her shell, which makes her completely invincible Wiz: What is considered her best form, Shantae can perform the Harpy dance to turn into a harpy. In this form she can fly indefinitely, and use harpy claw, a very powerful attack Wiz: She also has fireball attacks where she can of course, shoot fireballs, There are 2 stronger variants called spitfire, and flamethrower. Boomstick: Whats with this girl and balls? Oooohh i get it. She also has pike balls, which are pretty much just spiked balls. Wiz: lastly, she has storm puffs, which are her strongest spell. Its extremely powerful, but extremely hard to hit Faults Boomstick: While Shante has many abilities and items, she also has some faults too. Wiz: She often looks down on herself for being only half-genie Boomstick: She is also depicted as being a bit naive Wiz: And her stronger atacks are either hard to hit, or take time to charge Boomstick: and also, it takes time to perform belly dances Boomstick: but still, Shantae is one powerful genie warrior! Shovel Knight Wiz : Once, Shovel Knight and his implyed girlfriend purged the land of evil. Boomstick : Then, his beloved shield knight was cursed by an evil amulet and he never saw her again. So, naturally, he made like a wiz and got all deppressed that he lost his girl Wiz : hey! Boomstick : Then when an evil known as the mistress forms the order of no quarter,and its up to shovel knight to stop her evil deeds. Weapons Wiz : Shovel Knight's main form of attack is with his trusty shovel, a weapon much more powerful than you think, he can dig at the ground and attack from above. Boomstick : He can also upgrade it to have the charge handle, which allows him to charge a powerful attack, the drop spark which allows him to shoot a spark across the ground at full hp. I wish my shovel was as badass as that... Armor Wiz : Shovel Knight posseses many different types of armor that can alter his abilities. He basic armor is the stalwart plate, a light blue mail that provides no extra bonus. Boomstick : we can't forget my personal favorite plate, the ornate plate, which makes him do epic flips! Too bad theres literally no point in wearing it, cause it too, does absolutely nothing Wiz : the final guard makes Shovel Knight lose less money when he dies, which doesn't really provide much help when it comes to a battle to the death Boomstick : getting into armor thats actually worth wearing, the dynamo mail can combo 2 down slashes into a powerful combo slash Wiz : The mail of momentum makes shovel knight receive little knockback when hit, but it is harder to stop in Boomstick : and lastly, the Conjurer's coat lowers defense, but multiplies magic by 1.5 Abilities Wiz : shovel knight has a ton of magical abilities to choose from Boomstick : my favorite, the flare wand shoots a fireball at opponents, which you can spam away with! Wiz : The phase locket lets shovel knight avoid all attack for a short amount of time Boomstick : the dust knuckles let shovel knight punch through floating dirt faster than steve! Wiz : the throw anchor is an anchor... that you throw Boomstick : the alchemy coin turns enemies into coins, which i could really use Wiz : the mobile gear is a gear the begins moving when Shovel Knight gets on it Boomstick : the war horn attacks all enemies on a screen, and is also badass Wiz : the propeller blade is a blade the gives Shovel Knight horizontal momentum, while also being able to attack enemies. Boomstick : and the lame award goes too... the fishing rod! Seriously, all it does is fish and hurts enemies if they're near or below him Wiz : and lastly, the chaos orb, which has limitless potential as to what you could do with it faults Wiz : the biggest fault with shovel knight is that he is very slow Boomstick : he is also kinda limited as to what he can do once he runs out of magic Wiz : and his magic does run out fairly quickly, as the war horn, and throwing anchor cost a good amount of magic with each use. Boomstick : still, shovel knight still prooves that he is more than capable of fighting for justice, love, and Shovelry! FIGHT! The Boy From Nowhere: Shantae is looking out of her lighthouse over Sequin land,but nothing was happening that day, however... MEANWHILE Shovel Knight wanders into a strange land, with all sorts of different monsters roaming it. Shovel Knight attacks the monsters, and ends up on a broken boardwalk next to a lighthouse with a canonball in the top. Intrigued, Shovel Knight investigates. However, he sees a woman and is suddenly attacked. Re-collecting himself, he sees her begin running toward him, and Shovel Knight draws his weapon FIGHT!!! Shantae charges at Shovel Knight, and begins whipping him with her hair. Shovel Knight retalliates by using the chaos orb, in which Shantae jumps over the first, only to get hit by the second Shantae shoots a fireball at Shovel Knight, while Shovel Knight throws his own using the Flare wand Both get hit, falling on their backs Shantae : "Your pretty good, but I won't lose!" Shovel Knight : "Wait I-" Shovel Knight is cut off when Shantae slashes downward with her Scimitar Shovel Knight charge slashes Shantae, then bounces on her. Shantae rolls back and begins dancing an odd dance. In a flash of light, a small, purple monkey appears. Moving with a lot of agility, the monkey flips over Shovel Knight and claws at him. Shovel Knight begins throwing the throwing anchor at Shantae. Shantae swiftly dodges most of them, and hops onto a wall, and monkey bullets at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight charge slashes while she blasts at him, amd slashes her out of the air. Shantae performs yet another odd dance, and dissapears into thin air. Shovel Knight assumes she left and moves onto water town However, an elephant crashes down from above, and rams into Shovel Knight Shovel Knight equips his Mail of Momentum and and slashes at her through the air using the proppeller blade Shantae charges at Shovel Knight a second time, but he receives no knockback Shovel Knight then slashes at Shantae, and she returns back to her normal form Shantae jumps over Shovel Knight, and shoots the canon at him from above She then warps to the zombie caravan, and Shovel Knight is in hot pursuit Fireballs begin raining from the sky, as Shantae uses her spit fire. Shovel Knight blasts a loud tune on the warhorn, blasting away Shantae. Shantae performs the healing dance, restoring her hearts, and then shoots pikeballs at Shovel Knight Shovel Knight uses the Phase locket to evade most of the attacks Shovel Knight begins using his pogo attack deal a lot of damage Shantae : "This guy just won't give it up!" Shantae kicks Shovel Knight into the air using her fighter boots, then combos into the drill kick Shantae then switches to her dancer outfit (Mgc ⬆⬆def ⬇⬇) And Shovel Knight switches to his conjurer's coat (mgc ⬆ def ⬇) Both begin shooting an array of fireballs, storm puffs, and other magical items Shantae performs the spider dance, and suddenly turns into a spider Crawling to unreachable places, she begins to shoot venom at Shovel Knight Shovel Knight begins to catch on, and uses the mobile gear to give him a boost up. After being boosted Shovel Knight knocks Shantae to the ground. Shantae begins to charge her ram, and releases. Then, using her fighter's tiara, does a spin attack, dealing major damage to Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight then uses the Ichor of revival, healing him Shovel Knight : "Who is this person? She can change her form in an instant!" Shovel Knight switches to his dynamo mail (def⬆ mgc ⬇) Shovel Knight then performs the combo, dealing a lot of damage to Shantae While Shantae switches to her ninja outfit (def ⬇mgc ⬇ speed ⬆) Shantae: "It's time to end this!" Shantae begins attacking Shovel Knight at a high speed, using her risky boots in combination with her ninja outfit Shovel Knight draws his war horn and blows!...but he ran out of magic! Shantae performs the Harpy dance, transforming into a harpy, and flies at a high speed toward Shovel Knight With the slash of her claw, the Knight fell, and the battle had ended K.O. LakuitaBro01.2: '''''Shovel Knight's ranch house T'was a normal day in the Valley and the great, blue hero Shovel Knight had just saved the world from the evil Enchantress, or at least a giant Remnant thing. Yes, Shovel Knight was enjoying life next to his girlfriend that he had just saved at his farm house. "Shield Knight, what do you remember before that... happened?" said the blue hero. "Well-" began the red knight before she was cut off by the sound of someone approaching fast, and it was Percy. "Shovel Knight! Shovel Knight! There is a girl terrorizing the village!" shouted the horseman as Shovel Knight jumped up and ran in the direction of the village. ---- The Village All the citizens were running in fear because of a girl with long purple hair and eastern clothing was whipping them with her hair, this was Shantae. "I won't let you terrorize Scuttle Village" she proclaimed as she through the Hedgehog Pupil with her hair, sending him flying away. At that moment, Shovel Knight arrived and saw the destruction. He pointed his shovel blade at her. "Stop! what are you doing to my people?!" he yelled at the Half-Genie Hero and she turned around to face him. "You must be the boss of this area!" Shantae said as she got into a fighting stance. "I won't let you move on to scuttle Town!" (cue Shantae and the Pirate's Curse OST - Boss Battle) "Wait, what? we are a peaceful-" Shovel Knight attempted to say but was cut short by Shantae suddenly turning into an elephant and rushing him down, just for him to dodge, before changing back. "Let us negotiate-" FIGHT! "Wha- oh, no." Shovel Knight said as he was rushed down yet again. This time, Shovel Knight dodged and whacked the elephant Shantae in the butt, causing her to yell out in pain and revert. "Did you just spank me?!" "No, I just hit you! Please, let us talk it out-" Shantae then started to fire Pike Balls at Shovel Knight, who hit them back with his shovel. Luckily, Shantae dodged and ran at her adversary, schmitars drawn. Shovel Knight blocked and reversed the attack before slamming the shovel into Shantae's side. If she wasn't negotiatable, he had to fight. Shantae then did another dance, this time, a small monkey stood in place of where she once was. "Where did she go?" Shantae then flipped over Shovel Knight and leaped on his face as he attempted to get her off. He finally slammed the shovel head into Shantae's back and she fell before rolling away. She got up and reverted. "Hmph, I just realized my claws won't do anything to you because of the armor. So let me use my hair!" And at that, Shantae wrapped her hair around Shovel Knight and began to squeeze. "What the-" "Yeah! Didn't expect that did you- do you smell burning?" Shantae sniffed the air and saw smoke arising from where Shovel Knight was being held. She released him and saw he had used a wand: The Flare Wand. She screamed and stamped out the fire before glaring angrily at Shovel Knight. "I do not wish to hurt you!" "Well I ESPECIALLY do now!" (cue Shovel Knight OST - The Vital Vitriol ) Shantae rushed again and Shovel Knight swiftly dodged and tripped her into the air with his shovel and used two Drop Sparks on her, causing her to yell out. Shantae then transformed into a harpy and flew off in extreme speeds. Shovel Knight summoned a Mobile Gear and sped off after her. Shantae notices and dived in to claw at him and Shovel Knight parried and jumped up, equiping hte dust knuckles and repeatedly punching the harpy Shantae to the ground. "URGH! I will defeat you, blue guy!" Shantae transformed back and grabebd him with her hair, swinging him into the ground and finally throwing him into a tree a little ways away before running him over in elephant form. Shovel Knight stood up weakly and chucked multiple Throwing Anchors at Shantae, who was charging at him again in her elephant form. An anchor made contact with Shantae's head, causing her to fall and revert back again. "Are you okay?" said Shovel Knight as he hastily drank an Ichor of Renewal. "Never been better!" Shantae stood up with a smirk and did her healing dance. "Huh, you have methods of healing as well..." Suddenly, they both started firing fireballs at each other and the whole forest caught on fire. Eventually, due to fate, the forest fire had started to spread its way to the village... oh, and Shovel Knight ran out of magic. Shantae then punched him off to the edge of the forest, where a plain was. (cue Shovel Knight OST - The Betrayer) The hit was landed and Shovel Knight was trampled and then stamped on repeatedly before Shantae reverted back and grabbed Shovel Knight with her hair before flinging him downwards. She then picked him up as her hair shaped itself like any melee weapon you want, preparing to lsice the Knight in half. "I WON! SCUTTLE TOWN IS SAFE- MY HAIR!" During that chant, shovel Knight realized he had a little magic left in him and fired a fireball from his Flare Wand at her hair, causing it to catch on fire. She dropped Shovel Knight and began to freak out. "OH NO! I NEED TO PUT IT OUT!" Shantae ran back into the forest and jumped into a lake. Shovel Knight took this time and just drank another Ichor of Renewal. (STOP THE MUSIC!) "Ugh... she won't stop until I'm dead or... she's dead." Shovel Knight finally realized this is how it must be and began to think of how to end htis before it got too escalated. Meanwhile, Shantae walked out of the lake and wrung her hair. "Whoo, that was too lcose. Oh, where was I? That's right!" Shantae transformed and sped back off to where her adversary was. ---- Meanwhile, at Shovel Knight Shovel Knight was still planning when he saw the Helf-Genie hero flying at him full speed in harpy form. He stumbled backwards and all his relics fell out... and that's when he saw it, the War Horn. "Let's do this..." Shovel Knight placed the War Horn's mouthpiece at his mouth and waited. Just as Shantae was yards away, he blew into it... HARD. (cue Divine Identity) At that instant, the flames were being put out and boy, was Shantae struggling against the wind, but she still kept up. Shovel Knight blew harder and harder while Shantae was flying faster and... redder? No, it was her blood slowly dripping form her eyes, ears, and skin. Still, she pressed on. "She's going to die horribly if she keeps this up-" Shovel Knight said in his mind and he was... Correct. Shantae was stil lgoing faster despite the pain and Shovel Knight kept blowing harder until... RIIIIIIIP!!! Shovel Knight didn't want to look behind the War Horn but he had to... and he wished he didn't. There layed the Half-Genie Hero... or at least just her muscles covering her skeleton. Shantae's skin had been ripped clean off by the force of the instrument's waves and she was laying there... barely holding onto life. "Wh-wh-why..." "I... you weren't going to stop..." If Shantae closed her eyes, she could, but she had none and she was in intense pain. "Please..." "Rest well, young hero..." Shovel Knight stood over his fallen adversary and put her out of her misery via decapitation. He then summoned a Mobile Gear and rode off to the village. KO! Shovel Knight is declared a hero, despite him not wanting to be called one, while Shantae's corpse is picked up by Rottytops and taked back to Sequin Land for her friends to mourn. Results Tacoturtle19: Boomstick : Wiz you better have a REALLY good explanation for this... Wiz : While Shovel Knight had the edge in defenses, Shantae was much faster than him, as well as having multiple powerful forms to counter everything Shovel Knight had. Boomstick : And despite what you may think, Shantae also has the edge in power. Wiz : Shantae broke a supposedly indestructable stone...with hair Boomstick : Damn ads always lying... Wiz : Plus, Shantae's Harpy claw is very powerful dealing some of the most damage in game. And with more powerful spells and insane agility in her harpy and monkey forms, Shanate was able to deal tons of damage without taking much herself. Boomstick : I guess sometimes the knight doesn't save the princess. Wiz : The winner is: Shantae LakuitaBro01.2: Boomstick: She died a hero's death. Wiz: This match was VERY close as Shovel Knight held speed, experience, and smarts while Shantae held strength, durability, and arsenal. Boomstick: Shantae has done some amazing stuff and has survived things that normal people would die from, like barrels exploding in her face. Wiz: But what REALLY gave Shovel Knight the win was his speed, his experience, and his smarts. Shovel Knight has outpaced cannonballs before, putting him at super sonic speeds. On top of that, Shovel Knight is older than Shantae and was even stated to have traveled in the past. Boomstick: But Shovel Knight is very adaptable to anything thrown at him. No matter what hazard or wepaon, he still takes down his opponent. Wiz: Now, Shantae could have used her hair but then again, Shovel Knight can just burn it or cut it. And Shovel Knight has taken hits from people like Shantae, including Treasure Knight, Mole Knight, and even Kratos. Boomstick: Yup! This blue bitch fought the guy who killed gods! Oh, and the best thing about this? It's more than likely canon. Wiz: And the War Horn is an insta-kill move. Combine that with Shantae being naïve and stubborn by flying INTO the death wish, it was lights out for her. Boomstick: Looks like Shovel's Knight Gb was just enough to blow Shantae away. Wiz: The winner is Shovel Knight. Which do YOU agree with? Taco Lakuita Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:The Boy From Nowhere Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015